Trish
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = August 14, Age 251|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 5'3" (160 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) North City|Occupation = Martial Artist Tea owner Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team) (Warrior/Supporter Age 262 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Mike Garrett (Paternal Grandfather) Marlene Garrett (Maternal Grandmother) Freddie Garrett (Father) Jessica (Mother) McKenzie (Older Sister) Toby (Husband) Jacob Barrymore (Father-in-law) Olivia (Mother-in-law) Ben (Son) Erica (Daughter-in-law) Dylan (Grandson) Josh (Grandson) Trina (Granddaughter) Zesmond Spencer (Leader) Brandi (Comrade) David Johnson (Comrade) Rachel (Comrade) Kevin (Comrade) Audrey (Comrade) Julian Brief (Comrade) Charley (Leader and comrade) Harry (Comrade) Victoria (Comrade) Charlie Parker (Comrade) Daphne (Comrade) Damien Blooms (Comrade) Kathleen (Comrade) Jason (Comrade) Chris (Comrade) Teresa (Comrade) Timmy (Comrade) Kimberly (Comrade) Leslie (Comrade and best friend) Jimmy Hawkins (Comrade) George (Comrade) Vanessa (Comrade) Bobby (Comrade) Allison (Comrade) Kaylah (Comrade)}} Trish (トリシュ, Torisshu) is the one of the members of the American Team like Z Fighters did as both the main fighter and supporter in the anime series and movies. She's first appears on the TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the second granddaughter of Mike Garrett and Marlene Garrett, the second child and youngest daughter of Freddie Garrett and Jessica, the younger sister of McKenzie, and also close friend of Charley, Danny, Kevin, Teresa, Kimberly, Leslie, Vanessa, Allison, Jimmy Hawkins, Kaylah and Bobby. She's Toby's wife and the mother of Ben. She's also the mother-in-law of Erica and grandmother of Dylan, Josh and Trina. Appearance Trish is a beautiful, fair-skinned young child and young woman of a slim, petite build and below average height with a slender yet frame skinny athletic physique. She have the blue eyes, lightest-fair rose skin complexion and straight bright reddish-copper brown hair. Over the course of the series and movies, Trish has the three different hairstyles, she's have the blue eyes, lightest-fair rose skin complexion and straight bright reddish-copper brown hair. She's had inherited traits from her mother's bright reddish-cropper brown hair (who's has bright red hair) and having her father's blue eyes. As a child, her hair was a short shoulder-length with a plastic pink headband with a happy smile face on it. Trish wears a child causal outfit attire is a yellow short sleeved long shirt, dark blue shorts, pale pink bracelet, white socks and red-and-white sneakers. As a preteen, As a teenager, at age sixteen, she's lets continue grow her long hair that's reaches down to her lower back, she wore a cropped gray shirt with short black sleeves and a black neck band, a long-sleeved white undershirt, blue shorts, white socks and both brown boots with black soles and darker brown gloves during the battlefield in the manga and anime Dragon Ball Z series and movies. As a young adult, she's lets her hair down, she's wearing the light white As a adult, her hair becomes more volume and flowing that's reaches down to her hips with fringe combed bang that completely covering on the left-parted side of her left eye, in Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, she's wear the. Personality Trish is a calm, soft spoken, kindhearted, peaceful, serene, joyful, laughter, helpful, nice, loving, gentle, thoughtful and friendly young child and grew up as a peaceful, hippy and polite young woman. She is also quite a patient person with a major love for antique objects, tea and meditation. Trish is a minor character of the Dragon Ball series and movies, there is not much known about her. Trish was finding out and solving mysteries, finding clues. Like her older sister, parents and grandparents, she's has an interest in magic and can perform a few spells and moves herself with her special techniques and abilities. She also serves as her sister's assistant sometimes, the two are very close like real sisters, but she's curious and when she senses a mystery to be solved, there is no stopping her from reaching her dreams. Despite her kind and polite demeanor, Trish is slowly becoming more like her mother and is becoming more stubborn, sassy, hot-headed, and blunt yet she still keeps a more respectful and caring outlook than her bad qualities she's inheriting from her mother. According to Henry Johnson and Mark Garden, she's becoming scarier every day when she's gets mad. Trish did not know that her grandmother had helped in aiding the banishment of the serpentine to the cursed realms, but she likes to ride her bike, which is her also her main transportation in getting around Ninjago City of the dimensional realm Spencer World. When she's meets her crush of her teammates is Toby Barrymore since they were children. Although he is perceived to be an intimidating hothead with almost no control of his temper, she doesn't not seem bothered by this one bit. She in fact had secret feelings for him, but doesn't know that he also feels the same way. She is one of the few people that he actually stays calm around, which is something that doesn't happen often after the battle with Mega Super Buu. She later gets engaged to Ninjago City with him after she's retired from the American Team moved out from Spencer World and moved into Dragon World into the Central City, after a few months of dating, she's married to Toby and giving a birth to a son named Ben living in Central City. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Video games where Allison is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Biography Background Trish was born in August 16 of Age 251, Trish with her older sister McKenzie living with her maternal grandmother Marlene Garrett after her parents (Freddie Garrett and Jessica) died at the end hands by Dabura and Yakon on the night of November 29 of Age 257 at Spencer Clan Massacre of the Spencer World by the evil Wizard Babidi. Trish is the youngest granddaughter of Marlene Garrett, the elderly woman who owns an antique tea shop in Ninjago City of Spencer World. Occasionally she comes by to help her grandmother at the shop, even with tea deliveries to other people. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga One year later, after the death of Henry Johnson, Zesmond Spencer and Brandi during fighting with Cell and Cell Juniors on Rocky Mountains and Mega Buu and Super Buu at the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World, Frieza Saga After the battle with Saiyans (Vegeta and Nappa), Trish Garlic Jr. Saga In many months later after the battle between Goku and Frieza on the dying Planet Namek, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeated Frieza, In four years later on May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, she's now Perfect World Saga In ten years later after the death of Kid Buu, Mega Buu and Super Buu, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In five years later, she's now 43 years old, Power Manga and Anime Trish is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Walking on Water Technique - * Wallcrawlling - * Wallrunning - * Chi Blocking - * Psychic Powers - Equipment Transformations Unlock Potential Like her parents, big sister and friends, Trish Video Games Appearances Trish is the supportive players in the following Dragon Ball video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Kiyomi Asai * FUNimation dub: Stephanie Sheh (kid/preteen), Megan Hollingshead (teen/adult, most media) Battles Major Battles * Trish vs. Dabura * Trish vs. Cell * Trish vs. Cell Junior * Trish vs. Pui Pui Trivia * Trish's name means Japanese name (トリシュ or Torisshu) is the meaning of the name Trish is Noble and Truth. * Trish's real name is Patricia Garrett. * It in English the meaning of the name Trish is: Abbreviation of Patricia: noble. * In Latin the meaning of the name Trish is: Noble. St. Patricia was a 7th century patron saint of Naples. * It is of Latin origin, and the name Trish means "noble; patrician". Trish is a version of Patricia (Latin): feminine of Patrick. Trish is also a variation of Tricia (English, Latin). * In Latin the meaning of the name Patricia is: Regal; noble. * In Spanish the meaning of the name Patricia is: noble. * In American the meaning of the name Patricia is: noble. * It is pronounced pa-TRISH-ah. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Patricia is "noble; patrician". Feminine of Patrick. The Romans once were divided socially and politically into two major classes, the plebeians and the patricians. To be patrician meant one was highly ranked, an aristocrat. The name became popular when it was used for one of Queen Victoria's granddaughters. * Trish was thirteen year old human girl, who's a little striking resemblance like Nancy Drew. * Trish's favorite hobbies is antique objects, tea and meditation. * Trish's favorite food is grapes and cheese pizza. * Trish's favorite vehicle is a air bike. * Trish have shared this hairstyle with George and Allison's mother, Kathryn and Shaun's mother, Mary and older sister Maria. Gallery Dbz ocs magician cousins by artycomicfangirl-damsm5q.png|Trish th her older sister, McKenzie dbz_ocs_magician_cousins_by_artycomicfangirl-d-2.png|Young Trish Trish.jpg|Trish as a teenager Trish is a adult-1.jpg|Trish as a adult this_new_world_by_ryokozchan-d8b9s4m.jpg ninjago_ocs_alisexwayland_sketches__by_artycomicfangirl-d9tjqfs.jpg ninjago_ocs_alisexwayland_sketches__by_artycom-1.jpg ninjago_ocs_alisexwayland_sketches__by_artycom-2.jpg ninjago_ocs_alisexwayland_sketches__by_artycom-3.jpg ninjago_ocs_alisexwayland_sketches__by_artycom-4.jpg ninjago_ocs_alisexwayland_sketches__by_artycom-5.jpg z_force_7_group_pic_by_sonkai912-d8j0tyl-2.jpg fluffy_couple_by_chrisolian_d8vj0e2-fullview-2.jpg fluffy_couple_by_chrisolian_d8vj0e2-fullview-4.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Citizens Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Tournament fighters Category:Filler characters Category:Civilians Category:Movie Characters Category:Witches/Wizards